Togther At Last Or Never?
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: A series of drabbles I did for a meme. PAIRINGS! SEVERAL PAIRINGS! Just look inside. Kinda had to make it PG though, for you innocents out there.


While scrolling down the list for One Piece fanfiction, I stumbled across a series of drabbles by Misty Mina. Considering the fact that I have not written anything in several eons (including updating Twelve Years on the Hellsing fandom oh noes!!), I've decided to do this little musical meme to warm myself up. I'm really glad I'm doing this, because this school year has been spent writing essays and doing my own original work that is currently going...nowhere...

So here it IS!!

**Musical Meme**

Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

Subject: RANDOM CREW PAIRINGS!! (and maybe some Ace)

Tell Me/ Wondergirls

"OH NAMI-SWAN!!!" Sanji called out to his dearly beloved. "HERE IS YOUR WONDERFUL DRINK!! IT'S TASTE IS TRULY DEVINE BUT NOWHERE NEAR AS WONDERFUL AS YOURS!!!"

"But Sanji!" Nami snatched the drink from him. "I need you to tell me…"

"Tell me…Tell you what?"

Nami looked back at him, laughing. "Like that song…y'know?? Tell me, Tell me, da da da da Tell Me."

Sanji still looked confused. "You wouldn't know, Sanji-kun, it's a Korean song."

"What ever my lovely Nami-san says…."

Mirotic / DBSK

The spirits swirled around his head creating a light, confusing feeling. Every mirror, every wall around him somehow had the face of that man on it, the image fleeting around the room to a new location. Suddenly, he felt like he was trapped in ice, and the object of disorientation came creeping up to him, sliding a hand down his icy covering. The man formerly on the walls put on a sadistic yet seductive smile and sang out,

"I've got you…under my skin." And with that same smile on, he broke the ice.

Dancing Queen/ ABBA (sigh)

"Luffy, what are you doing up this late?" The orange-haired girl asked.

"Just dancing…" He responded, twirling around.

"At three in the morning? In my orange trees?"

"What's wrong with that?" The boy responded

Considering it was her…unique captain, there was probably no answer to that question, in his mind at least. Somewhere in the middle of this monologue, he pulled her close to him. He pecked her briefly on the lips and said,

"Come join me, my queen."

Burn it Down/ Avenged Sevenfold (OMG ACE TIMEEE)

Chaos. Destruction. Fear. That is what fire caused. He knew this. And used it to his advantage.

The chaos he created when he sook the revenge his captain ordered him to make.

The destruction he caused as he destroyed everything of the people who betrayed the man that made him everything.

The fear that took over their eyes as they stared into his, aware of the impending doom, their punishment that they could not escape, yet somehow thought they would not have to face.

Serving his captain, his father, his life, with such means made him proud, no matter how violent they seemed. It gave him meaning.

The Wicked End/ Avenged Sevenfold

They fought for what seemed like ages. They once seemed so close, but they were both aware of the fact that it was a façade and that it was one day going to fade. For what had once been his lover, had turned truly now into a demon. A monster.

Swords versus legs. There was no way he was going win this battle. He knew the end was coming close, as he felt the blood running down the back of his shirt. It was like poison. The blonde looked at the thing that was once a man before him. He remember the soft words that they man used to whisper in his ears as they held each other through the night.

"We won't be here tomorrow, hold on to me for one last time…"

It never occurred to him until that moment how true those words were.

Runes to My Memory/ Amon Amarth

Franky played the rough power chords on his guitar and he head banged. Soon, Brooke joined him on the electric violin, playing random notes to improvise with him. Later, Luffy started screaming along, which added to the ruckus. After the pandemonium became too maddening, Robin stopped them and asked them nicely,

"What are you all doing?"

"We are playing Swedish Heavy Metal, and its SUPA!!!!!" He then struck his classic pose, now with his pink guitar by his side.

Robin merely arched an eyebrow at them and replied, "Whatever you say dear…" she pecked him on the cheek and left the room.

"I never got to see her panties…"Brooke said.

Tell Her I Love Her/ Urinetown

"What did Sanji say??" Robin shook Chopper's trembling body.

"He said," between sniffles, "Tell Her I Love Her…" He said to the woman.

"Oh Sanji-kun." Robin wept into Chopper's arms. "Did he say anything else?"

"He said many other things…in the strange song…from a strange play called Urinetown."

"Okay, then, let's listen to the soundtrack now." She lead him to Brooke's record player.

Some Hearts / Carrie Underwood

"It's strange…" she began as they sat on deck together.

"What's strange?" the swordsman replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"The fact that you out of the crew trusted me the least, and now we're like this." She smiled at him.

"I think actually…we're just lucky."

"Lucky?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, like in those cheesy country pop songs…some hearts may just get all the right breaks, some hearts have the stars on their sides…blah blah blah."

"Ha, since when were you such a romantic?" She teased.

"Now, that's another story." He replied as he kissed her.

Science / System of a Down

"Usopp-kun…"

"Oh Yes Kaya-channn?"

"Why do you fool around with your toys so much?"

Usopp was offended. "Oh but my dear Kaya-chan these are not toys at all!!"

"What is it then??" She put her hands on her hips.

"It's…SCIENCE!!" He exclaimed

"Science??"

"Yes Kaya-chan…SCIENCE!!."

"Whatever you say, Grea

On My Own / Les Miserables

The streets were empty as she aimlessly wandered around. They were the streets of her great kingdom. But she felt empty, alone.

Without his brave, stupid grin she felt alone. But on nights like these, she liked to pretend he was around, with her. Encouraging her to do the impossible. If he hadn't done that, she would be dead now. And she loved him with all of that life he saved.

And as the sun peeked over the tops of the palm trees, it snapped her back to reality. He was gone. But one day he would come back. One day. But until then she was on her own…


End file.
